House Harlaw
House Harlaw of Harlaw is one of the Great Houses of Westeros following the decline of House Greyjoy, and the revocation of the title from House Goodbrother. the head of their house is known as the Lord Reaper of Harlaw. It rules over the Iron Islands, a harsh and bleak collection of forbidding islands off the west coast of Westeros, from their seat in Ten Towers. Their blazon is a silver scythe on black. Their motto has not appeared in the books. Members of House Harlaw tend to be strong of face, with dark hair and laughing eyes. History House Harlaw was once the Rock and Salt Kings of the island of Harlaw. In the past, they feuded with Houses Myre and Kenning, but they have since submitted to Harlaw rule. Greyjoy's Fall When Lord Harras Greyjoy died at the hands of a religious uprising, House Harlaw was in prime position to take advantage of the power vacuum. What ensued was a proxy war of sorts between themselves and House Goodbrother, the two most powerful Houses in the Islands; there was little doubt that it would be one of them that inherited the title of Lord Reaper. A year after Lord Harras's demise, King Aegon VI's ultimatum reached the Iron Islands: choose a Lord Reaper, or the Crown would choose one for them. The Lords of the Islands argued for weeks, but when the deadline drew near, they finally agreed. The Lord Reaper would be decided in a trial of combat, known now as The Great Bleeding. Though the champions of House Harlaw fought valiantly, their champions were soundly defeated. The men that remained were champions of House Goodbrother. As per the rules of the contest, the head of House Goodbrother was named Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands. Goodbrother Rule Though bitter that they had lost The Great Bleeding, House Harlaw did not actively oppose Goodbrother rule. They were extremely active in The Narrow Sea, reaving as far afield as their ships could carry them. They grew rich off of the spoils. When The War of Cape Kraken began, Lord Harlaw saw an opportunity. He did not throw the entirety of his support behind the invasion. In fact, when The Battle of the Fever began, rumors say that the wounds that killed the sentries on the eastern flank of the camp were not caused by Crannogmen alone. Lord Reapers King Maekar II Targaryen, upon hearing of Lord Goodbrother's violation of the King's Peace, stripped him of the title of Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands. Uncertain of who to grant the title to, he gave it to the only other House that had participated in The Great Bleeding (House Harlaw), hoping that their participation in the event would legitimize their rule in the eyes of the Ironborn. House Harlaw has held the title since 366 AC. Recent Members Lord Vickon Harlaw (B. 348 AC) -Wex Pyke (B. 364 AC) Harras Harlaw (B. 352 AC) Ursa Harlaw (B. 356 AC) Family Tree * Goes here Category:House Harlaw Category:Great Houses Category:Houses of the Iron Islands